The Wish
by Galaxxy Blue
Summary: Lonely Spike still cannot get Buffy out of his heart, even though he has a new purpose in "life." A mysterious young woman grants his wish.... But fate has other plans. (Note: I was not sure if this should be put in the BtVS or AtS category.)
1. Default Chapter

Spike sat hunched down in his chair, toying with a pint of beer, as he watched some scantly clad women dancers on a stage in front of him. Sensing that someone was watching him, he forced himself to look away from the withering, sensual bodies, in order to look around the room. Through the haze of thick smoke that hung in the air of the bar, he noticed an attractive woman gazing lazily over at him. A smile spread seductively across her lips as their eyes meet.  
  
Vampire, Spike thought. He raised his eyebrows a bit.  
  
Why not?  
  
But, before he could get up to go over to the woman, a couple of drunken patrons stumbled into his table almost knocking it over. Quickly grabbing his drink, Spike jumped out of the way.  
  
"Watch it," he hissed  
  
"I tol you na to do tha..." one of the demons bellowed incoherently. The other just growled, and lunged at his companion. Spike rolled his eyes at the sight of the two fighting.  
  
"Demon Pubs," he muttered, shaking his head.  
  
As he turned around to walk away, he bumped into someone. It was the same woman who had been eyeing him up.  
  
"Hi," she whispered. Spike didn't say anything. He ran his eyes over her, liking what he saw. She was so very sexy...  
  
"You looked lonely sitting over here all by yourself. I thought I'd come over and see if you wanted any company."  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?" Spike finally asked.  
  
She nodded, and he gestured to a vacant nearby table.  
  
"I'm Ali."  
  
"Spike" He signaled to a waitress walking by.  
  
"I have never seen you here before?"  
  
"I've been in here a few times. Pass by this dump every now and again, thought that I would stop in and check it out"  
  
"You a regular here then?"  
  
" I guess you could call me a regular," she smiled.  
  
"I kind of like the atmosphere. And no questions ever asked." Spike nodded a thank you to the waitress for his beverage, and took a drink.  
  
"What do you think of this place so far?" Ali asked taking a sip from hers. Spike shrugged.  
  
"Usual demon dive, I guess." Ali's eye's darted around, than she moved closer to Spike, placing her hand inside his duster and started to casually stroke his chest with long manicured fingers. She began to kiss the soft flesh of his neck, slowly making her way upward.  
  
Spike stared at a blinking beer advertisement, not moving, but thoroughly enjoying her touch. When she placed her lips on his, he did resist. Her hands moved lower, gently massaging the inside of his thigh. A loud crash from nearby distracted them both for a brief moment. As Ali regained her composure, Spike grabbed her hand away from him.  
  
"I can't," he whispered. He shot up abruptly out of his seat, and released Ali's hand. He looked at her for a couple of seconds.   
  
"I'm sorry." Than walked briskly away. God, he thought as he left the nightclub I am turning into Angel.  
  
From just outside the kitchen, a young woman, on her knees, was hurriedly cleaning up pieces of broken dishes and glasses off the floor. The owner of the nightclub came up to her and gave her a forceful kick to the side of her body.  
  
"Clumsy wench!"   
  
"I'm sorry," she replied without reveling any emotion to the assault she had just received.   
  
"I have no idea why I even keep you around here," he shouted, his antenna's quivering around his mouth.  
  
"If it wasn't for your mother...." He pointed to the mess on the floor  
  
"Get this cleaned up, and get back into the kitchen before you start scaring off customers!" The young woman's face contorted into a snarled as she watched him leave, her eyes beginning to glowing a brilliant blue.  
  
"He makes me want to drop things too!" a throaty whisper from behind her commented.  
  
"W-what?" the young woman stammered, taken by surprise, her eye's returning to their normal violet blue color.  
  
"Spike, the vampire you have been keeping tabs on," teased one of the waitresses, as she stepped from behind the kitchen door.  
  
"I ... haven't been..."  
  
"Oh, don't give me that one Hope. I have seen him in here a couple of times. It is hard not to notice someone who looks like him, and every time he's here, there you are standing around all doe eyed. Hope looked down at the tray she had been holding with all the broken dishes.  
  
"He looks so... lonely is all. A man like that. I do not understand why he is all alone?" The waitress shook her head.  
  
"I have heard about that one. He has a soul now it seems. Not a true vamp anymore. Pity" She shrugged, and glanced at Hope.  
  
"Well, I have better things to do with my time than standing around here talking to you. Happy cleaning." She brushed past Hope, heading towards a table that a new group of demons had gathered around. Hope continued to stand there.  
  
" I have heard of him too..."   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Spike walked down a street, clenching, and unclenching his fists. His lunging movements, however deliberate, where yet graceful, almost ballet-like in the way that he carried himself. He did not understand what the problem was. Why can't he have a good time? It is just sex, after all.  
  
He turned, heading down an ally, when he felt a rather odd sensation. He stopped and carefully scanned the area. Trash cans were scattered all over. A cat sat moving his tail irately back and forth on an old green dumpster. The only smell he could detect was that of the garbage, and the rank odor of the creatures living in the ally. Still, something was there. He stood, poised to do battle with whatever nasty that was lucking about. A shadow moved toward him.  
  
"Bloody 'ell! What do you want!" Spike let himself relax a bit, although remaining very much on guard. Illyria glided motionless towards him, her head tilted to the side.  
  
"Angel asked me to find you."   
  
"Yeah?" Spike threw up his arms out of frustration.  
  
"I just wanted a bit of time to myself is all. I do not have to spend all my waking hours at Wolfram and Hart! What does his Lordship, Sir Nancy Boy want now?"  
  
"He wanted me to give you a message."  
  
"Is that right, what is the message than?" Illyria twitched her head again, her intensely blue eyes never blinking.  
  
"He wanted me... She trailed off and walked towards Spike. Becoming alarmed by her movements, Spike stepped back.  
  
"What?" She kept searching for some unknown presence. Spike didn't sense a thing.  
  
"I feel power"   
  
"Hello, vampire here," Spike goaded at her, but Illyria said nothing.  
  
"Come on, there is nothing here, what is the message?" Illyria returned her intense gaze back to Spike.  
  
"He wanted me to tell you that a Buffy is back, and.... Before Illyria could finish her sentence, Spike ran off with out saying a word.  
  
Illyria remained still for a moment, trying to pin point the source of the presence she had detected, but was unable to. She slowly started to walk in the same diction Spike had taken.  
  
From out of the shadows, a figure stepped into the ally, and proceeded to follow Illyria.  
  
"Where is Buffy!" Spike demanded as he stormed into Angels office. Angel and Wes both turned simultaneously to look at the blonde vampire.  
  
" And how come you sent that Borg to tell me Buffy was here?"  
  
"I sent Illyria because she is the only person here who could keep you from charging in here after you learn of Buffy being here, which, obviously, didn't even work.... Borg?" Angel asked.  
  
"How do you know what a Borg is?" I thought you didn't get into all that stuff?" Spike stared at Angel.  
  
"How do you know what a Borg is? I always figured you for a nerd, deep down inside!" He sneered back.  
  
"Spike!"   
  
Angel raised his hand to his forehead out of exasperation, than let it drop back to his side.  
  
"Where is Illyria now?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I do not know, she was having a god-like moment or something. I left her behind. I am sure she is more than capable of taking care of herself." Spike replied.  
  
Even though Wesley looked concerned, he said nothing. "Excuse me, I have a lot of research to do," and made his exit.  
  
Angel walked over to his desk and nervously rearranged a few papers piled up on it.  
  
"Buffy is with Lorne, he is taking her on a tour of the building.... it was really very awkward when she came. She just doesn't understand what we are trying to do here."   
  
"Did Buffy say why she came? What is going on?" Spike asked Angel plopped down into his desk chair.  
  
"I do not know if they are here to..."  
  
"They?" Spike interrupted.  
  
"Giles, Andrew, and... um... Buffy's new boyfriend." Spikes eyebrows raised. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but the words never came out.  
  
Angel sat, looking down at a pen he was fiddling with. Spike could see the pained expression on Angel's face. He himself was experiencing so many emotions right now. A part of him was ecstatic that he would finally be seeing Buffy. He wanted to go to her and kiss every inch of her body. Another part of him was not sure what to think. He was puzzled by how little the idea of Buffy having a new boyfriend effected him. He was just grateful that he would be able to see her and talk to her again.  
  
"I told Buffy....about you. I told her that you are.." Angel was going to say alive, but realized his mistake.   
  
"With us now. I know it was not my place to tell her, but should I have just waited, and let her have another shock, making this all worse? She already thinks I am evil for taking over at Wolfram and Hart, and than if you were to come bounding in here out of nowhere, which you just did..." Angel stopped and paced around behind his desk.  
  
"I'm sorry Spike. I thought I was doing the right thing." Spike was staring out of the window, with a complacent expression on his face.  
  
"You know these windows really need to be cleaned," he suggested, running his fingers down one of them. Angel didn't say anything. He just sat looking at Spike.  
  
"How did she react? When you told her?"  
  
"She... " Angel sighed. "I do not think Buffy is the same person we once knew. I can't explain it. She's different, grown up now, you know? She really didn't react. I do not know if she has reached the point were nothing is a surprise anymore or if..."  
  
"She doesn't care," Spike finished for him. Before Angel could reply, the door to his office opened. Lorne walked in, followed by Buffy, Giles, Andrew, and the one referred to as Buffy's boyfriend.  
  
Spike almost felt glad that he didn't have a beating heart, for it would have almost certainly burst right out of his chest cavity in reaction to how he was feeling at the moment.  
  
Lorne clasped his hands together, trying to maintain a cheerful voice. "That is the end of the tour, I hope that you all enjoyed yourselves."  
  
Buffy looked from Angel to Spike, remaining emotionless. Andrew fidgeted as he looked from Spike to Buffy, than locked his gaze toward the floor.  
  
Giles was the first to speak; "Well, that was certainly an interesting tour. You seem to have everything you need right at your finger tips." Lorne looked around at everybody.   
  
"I think I will just leave you kids alone now, I have a dinner engagement with Brad Pit that I must get ready for. I think red velour, don't you?" Lorne and Angel exchanged glances. Angel knew just what that look meant. He was going to need all the luck he could get with this one.  
  
"Thanks, Lorne." Lorne turned around shaking his head as he closed the door.   
  
Buffy turned to Angel "We need to talk."  
  
***********************************************  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Spike felt that an emptiness was creeping into his soul. He could not believe Buffy's lack of emotion at the sight of seeing him standing there in front of her. He could understand her being waring under the circumstances, but this.... he wasn't sure how much more he could take.  
  
"I'll be out in the lobby" Spike said quietly. Buffy watched him as he walked toward the door. Spike paused for a moment to look back at her.  
  
"I hope you have been happy."  
  
Harmony saw Spike leaving Angel's office, and immediately noticed the drawn look on his face. She had never seen Spike look so lost and so vulnerable before. He had always treated her like dirt, as if he was incapable of truly caring about anybody at all... except for his precious Druzilla. Poor blondie bear... She shrugged and went back to her typing.  
  
As Illyria neared Wolfram and Hart, she knew that whatever creature she had been sensing, it was following her. She wasn't to concerned about it learning her destination. She was only concerned with why it had chosen her to follow. What was it's objective? It's motive?  
  
There...  
  
She could finally feel something within it. A change. It's abilities to use her own powers against her were faltering. An em-path....  
  
Illyria seized upon the opportunity to act while it was distracted. She allowed the time continuum around her to slow to such a level that it looked as if nothing was moving. Swiftly, Illyria turned around, placing her hands out in front of her, and with an unseen force, thrust the stalker into the side of the Wolfram and Hart building. She than moved over closer in order to confront the elusive trailer. To her surprise, it was a young woman.  
  
"A Brazille" Illyria muttered, intuitively recognizing the ancient race. Resting against the wall, looking frantically around her, was Hope.   
  
Disoriented and confused, she finally noticed Illyria standing in front of her. She was able to feel two distinct individuals within the same body. Neither one existing as they had. Instead, a new life form evolved out of the merge. She was fascinated by what she felt. She slowly crept towards Illyria, studying her intently. Illyria suddenly felt different. She tried to move, but could not. She stood helplessly as the young Brazille moved closer, watching and analyzing her every feature. Hope moved away, directing her attention to a fourth story upper window of Wolfram and Hart, thereby releasing the hold on Illyria.  
  
The Slayer!  
  
Hope felt the life-force of the girl responsible for the death of her mother! Hope could not believe it. Ignoring the hate that was swelling up inside of her, she tried to calm herself. Walking into the safety of the shadows, she slide down the side of the building to sit on the cement surrounding it.   
  
Listening, feeling. Such pain....  
  
Illyria stepped hurriedly out of the elevator and into the lobby at Wolfram and Hart. She thought she should tell Wesley about the woman she had encountered. A Brazille here, even if it was only half Brazille. How very rare. Through the people shuffling about, she saw Spike leaning against a pillar, staring at the floor. As she approached him, he looked up. Illyria looked at his face in puzzlement. He had been crying. She instinctively wanted to comfort him, but was unsure how. Reaching her hand out, she touched the tears on his face. She did not understand all of these new feelings. What should she do?  
  
Spike, searching her face for some sign of comfort, noticed that some of the blue on her skin and hair had disappeared.   
  
Spike looked at Angel's closed office door. The pain in his chest grew. He wished that things would have turned out differently after saving the world almost a year ago. He wished he could be helping Buffy now.   
  
He wished that he had never died...  
  
Down below, Hope could hear his words echoing in her mind.  
  
Hope wandered blindly through the streets of LA, Spikes thoughts circling around and around in her mind.   
  
When Hope entered the small shabby confines of her apartment, she immediately headed for a chest that had been stashed under a desk. Dragging it out, she opened it up and reached in. Slowly, one by one, she placed it's contents on the floor around her. One of the items, a grossly oversized book, took both hands to lift out. Setting the volume on her lap, she ran her figures across the hand tooled leather cover.  
  
"Translate," she commanded. The book flew open, jumping from her hands. Pages moved as if being blown by a strong wind. As suddenly as it had begun, the book lay still on the floor.   
  
Hope crawled over to it, absorbing the information it provided her. She now knew what see needed to do. Reaching for one of the jars taken out of the chest, Hope sprinkled a circle in ash around her and the book. She placed a copper bowl in the exact apex of the circle. There she sat, contemplating her next coarse of action.  
  
"You will not be able to make it work, Hope," a voice cut through the silence.  
  
Hope knew that he was there, she could feel the energy emanating from the powerful demon.  
  
"You have always been a strange one," D'Hoffryn continued  
  
"What do you want," Hope asked quietly. D'Hoffryn walked around the crude circle and paused when he noticed the book.   
  
"You have learned much, I am impressed. How did you come across that book?"  
  
"My mother gave it to me. She said it was from my people."  
  
"Your mother!" D'Hoffryn was clearing surprised.   
  
"Well, it looks like your mother had intelligence after all. That still doesn't make up for a pathetic excuse of a vampire she was, does it? I mean what sort of vampire takes a baby from a dumpster and raises it as her own child?"  
  
"She was not pathetic!" Hope hissed back.  
  
"No?" Than tell me, why was she sucking the blood of humans.... with their permission even," He bend over to speak into Hope's ear," Rather than to kill them for it. hmm. Your mother was a sad, pathetic, worthless creature."  
  
Hope sat, glaring up at him. Her eyes glowing a sapphire blue.  
  
"And you are no different. The Slayer stakes her in the back, and you...did...nothing! I was extremely disappointed that you never asked for vengeance."  
  
"Leave!" Hope demanded, her voice changing tone.  
  
D'Hoffryn chuckled. "Hope, you maybe a powerful little thing, but it will be an eternity before you possess the knowledge to be a threat to me."  
  
"I know more than you think"   
  
"Oh, yes. The time displacement you're planning to attempt. It will fail," D'Hoffryn's voice was harsh and definitive.  
  
"If you do not think it is going to work, than why are you here? Why do you always come around? Hope looked him in the eye.   
  
"I have never been able to-"   
  
"Never been able to look into my mind? Never been able to feel my thoughts?" He replied, interrupting her pattern of thought.  
  
"Demons have wants, they have desires," She continued. "There is a part within every being that needs....I should be able to feel something...even within you."  
  
D'Hoffryn stood there, smiling.  
  
"Maybe someday you will," he whispered. "Maybe someday you will."   
  
D'Hoffryn ran his hand along side of Hope's check. "You have a lot of your father in you Hope, all Brazille. But, there will come a day when your mother's side," he paused, "your real mother, will emerge. Maybe than you will have a place for me."  
  
He smiled at her wide eyed expression. "Have you ever wondered why a small, insignificant creature like yourself has managed to survive all these years, living among demons? I am sure you will be able to figure that out on your own. And why would I do something like that?" He pointed a long taloned finger at her. "Because I know what you really are....."  
  
D'Hoffryn left her, the charred remains of his portal, smoldered quietly. Hope felt a shutter run thru her body.  
  
*******************************************  
Chapter 4  
  
Shaken by D'Hoffryn's visit, Hope tried to focus all her energy toward the task she was determined to complete. Removing the tattered garment that she wore as a top, and placing her hand on her bare bosom, Hope began to chant in the ancient tongue, letting her thoughts become words. She picked up the bowl with her free hand, and held it up by her chest, her quivering hand causing it to shake with uncertainty.  
  
Hope pressed her hand against her skin, eyes wide with fear. She continued to push until it sank completely into her flesh. She was surprised by how little pain there was. Taking a deep breath, she withdrew her hand and in it's grasp was her beating heart. She carefully placed it into the bowl, dipping her fore finger in the blood that had collected inside. Drawing a line across her forehead, she titled her head back and closed her eyes...  
  
Hope found herself in a cave, or a basement. She was confused. There where bodies everywhere, shoulder to shoulder, engaged in fighting. Humans against the ancient ones.  
  
"Oh my God.." Hope whispered, looking around. She knew that these young women could not possibly win this battle. She knew she could not change the sacrifice that Spike had made.   
  
"Buffy," a voice called out. Spike was staggering as if he was in pain. Tears swelled up in Hopes eyes as she watched the events unfold within her mind. She felt so helpless not being able to help.  
  
In the blink of an eye, a flash of light burned through her. Spike had stopped next to a staircase, and she could see that a ray of blinding light was radiating from a medallion Spike had around his neck. Upon seeing the Amulet, Hope's spirits rose a little bit. There may still be a way, but she had to act at precisely the right moment in order for this to work. Buffy had gone to where Spike was standing.  
  
"I can feel it, Buffy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My soul. It's really there. Kinda stings."   
  
Hope focused on Spikes life-force. Even though his body was no longer living, his life force was very much alive. She could feel that he was in terrible pain, that he was physically tied to the medallion in some way. Hope shifted her attention from Spike, to the neckless. The amulet itself hadn't any power of it's own. Putting her own life-force inside the energy field being created within it, she discovered that the power seemed to be coming from another place, with Spike being the receiver. A large, vast, evil place.   
  
How would she be able to sever this link? What if she did something that could hurt Spike or the others? Hope knew she needed to act quickly before it consumed Spike, transporting him to another place. Another dimension even.  
  
"You've done enough, you can still....." Hope heard Buffy talking to Spike.  
  
"No. You beat them back, it's for me to do the clean up."   
  
"Buffy! Come on!" A different girl called down to Buffy as she ran up the staircase.  
  
Violent tremors ravaged throughout the cavern. Debris and rock where falling in around them. The tremors! They were creating energy. A pure energy, free from spells, and evil forces.  
  
Hope had never attempted something like this before. Would it work, she wondered. Imposing her will from inside the amulet's conduit, she absorbed energy being released by the quakes and tremors. Her will became millions of molecules, moving faster and faster. The molecules ionized, creating a barrier which dispersed power being sent through to Spike. Such a force had built up, causing the conduit to buckle under intense strain, and collapse in on itself. The neckless gave one last burst of bright light, than ceased to illuminate.   
  
"I mean it. I gotta do this." Spike said firmly.  
  
Buffy interlocked her hand with his, and smiled when she noticed that the beam of light had faded away. Spike followed her gaze.  
  
"We need to go now!" Buffy demanded, pulling Spike toward the stairs. Still stiff and unsure about his strength, Spike stumbled on the stairs.  
  
"Buffy..." He trailed off.  
  
"We are going to do this," Buffy interrupted.  
  
When they reached the main level of the school, Buffy paused amongst a group of dead Bringers. Bending over, she began tugging at his cloak. Understanding, Spike knelt down, and helped Buffy to undress the corpse, wrapping himself in the garment. Tripping over something, he glanced down to see a blonde haired young woman, laying beside a Bringer, facing the other way. He wondered with sadness which Slayer she was.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy screamed.  
  
"Right behind you!" Spike tore his eyes off the still figure, and caught up to Buffy.  
  
Running for the school doors, they found them blocked by more debris.  
  
"We need to get to the roof top, it's the only way."  
  
Buffy, leading Spike by the hand, for his head was covered in the thick black fabric, kept running across rooftops of a multitude of different building, desperately searching for a way out.  
  
"I see a bus," Buffy called out.  
  
They tried to increase their speed the best they could, until reaching the edge of one of the buildings.  
  
"Jump!" Buffy yelled.  
  
Taking a leap, extending limbs and legs for all they were worth in order to gain precious momentum, Spike and Buffy soared through the air. Spike was not even sure that they would reach the bus, but a hollow thud, and movement from underneath him, confirmed they had landed on the bus.  
  
Peeking from through the fabric of his clock, Spike was barely able to see Sunnydale succumb to the tremors.  
  
"We are going to make it, Buffy!" He looked over at Buffy, who had placed her head down against the faded yellow roof, looking exhausted, but still managed a weak smile at Spike.  
  
The bus soon came to a sudden halt, causing Buffy and Spike to slide forward somewhat. Spike, who had been gripping on to the bus with his boots, instinctively put out his hand to steady himself.   
  
"Ah!" He yelled, covering up his smoking hand.   
  
Buffy had jumped off of the bus, and slowly walked over to get a better view of the smoldering crater, which used to be the city.  
  
Dawn ran out of the back of the bus to embrace her sister. The others made their way over to where Buffy and Dawn were standing, staring at the remains.   
  
" I don't understand. Who did this? Giles asked.   
  
"Spike," Buffy said.   
  
Spike, who had also gotten down from the bus top, lost his balance after becoming intwined within the cloak he was wearing, and fell into the sand.  
  
"It's about bloody time somebody other than you saved the world," he drawled as he straightened himself out.   
  
Spike turned his head toward where Xander and Andrew were talking about Anya.  
  
"Did you see what happened? I mean, was she..."  
  
"She was incredible," Andrew croaked; "She saved my life."  
  
"That's my girl."   
  
Spike felt a lump forming in his throat, realizing the woman amongst the Bringers was Anya.   
  
"Poor lamb," he muttered to himself.  
  
He listened to the others joke about shopping and pricked his ears up when Buffy was asked what they all will be doing now-  
  
That it was all over.  
  
It will be the start of a new life for them. Spike wondered at the possibilities. Now, maybe, he might be able to start a new life himself. With Buffy...  
  
*************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hope opened her eyes.  
  
Did it work, she wondered. She was so tired. Managing to slip her heart back into her chest, without any trace that it had ever been disturbed, she slumped over into unconsciousness.  
  
"So, you succeeded after all, little one." D'Hoffryn said, appearing out of the air. He knelt down and lifted Hope up, carrying her to a nearby couch, and gently laid her down on it.  
  
"You are beyond even my protection now...."  
  
Illyria felt a time vortex move around her as she stood in the lab looking for Wesley. She look cautiously around not sure what to except, one thing she did know, she was destine to be there. Her return had been prophesied long ago.   
  
"Fred," a man's voice called out. Illyria quickly slipped into Fred's persona.  
  
"Hey, have you gotten those lab results done yet?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Sorry Charles, no, not yet. But I should have them done for you in a jiffy," Illyria replied as Fred.  
  
"Ok, good. I need them ASAP. Those results are a crucial part of my defense." Gunn looked down at his watch.  
  
"Gotta go. Thanks! I will talk with you later." He left in a hurry as if he was late for something.  
  
Illyria walked out into the hallway and down the corridors, searching for any clues which might possibly explain what had just happened. Wandering into the lobby, she noticed Harmony looking over at her from her desk.  
  
"Fred, Angel is looking for you. I don't know what he wants, but I thought I would let you know, girlfriend."   
  
Not knowing what the term girlfriend meant, Illyria avoided the comment.   
  
"Where is Wesley? I need to talk to him."  
  
"He and Lorne are taking care of some business for Angel. They should be back pretty soon... Harmony became all flustered. "Oh, I just broke a nail, I hate it when that happens. Why should fingernails break on a vampire anyway," She prattled on.  
  
"And Spike? Where is he?"  
  
"Spike? How would I know. I mean, I know he is my ex and all, but...."   
  
Illyria stopped listening to her. Whatever caused the change, he must be involved somehow. The vampire seemed to be dedicated to these individuals, she did not find it likely that he would leave them, or deliberately cause harm to come to them.  
  
The Brazille woman, Illyria thought, I must find her. She turned and walked away from Harmony.  
  
"Fred?" Harmony asked   
  
"Was it something I said...?"  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Illyria stood anxiously waiting for the elevator doors to open, when she noticed Hamilton walking by.  
  
"Where are you off to at this time of day... Fred?" He asked her.  
  
She turned to look him straight in the eye, than dropped her gaze to the floor as Fred would have done.  
  
"I need to go out and get a bit of fresh air," Illyria shuffled her feet uncomfortably and stepped into the elevator as soon as the doors opened.   
  
"I would not be gone too long... things have a way of changing around here, don't they?"   
  
The doors closed shut.  
  
He knows, Illyria thought. She was not sure if his words were meant as threat or not.  
  
She felt an urgent need to find the location of where the vortex took place. Maybe in doing so, she would also find the Brazille. Illyria hesitated when she reached the large doors to the main entrance of Wolfram and Hart. She just stood looking at them, than cautiously stepped out into the bright sun light. She watched as people went about their daily lives, and felt the sun beating warming on her face. For a fraction of a second, a faint smile formed on her lips. Something unseen pulled at her. She realized that leaving Wolfram and Hart had made her ability to sense the vortex, stronger. She allowed the feeling to take over, and walked toward were it was leading her.  
  
"I do not think it is all that bad.... it's only a start." Giles tried to explain, "We have little choice now. I am sure that something better is bound to come along."  
  
Buffy looked over the room, knowing Giles did his best to find them a place to establish a new Watchers Council.  
  
"I think I have rats living in my mattress. Something fuzzy ran across my leg last night," Andrew quietly commented.  
  
"You should have seen some of the places I used to stay in," Spike said, arching his neck to light a cigarette.  
  
"Um, Spike.... under the circumstances, I do not think an open flame is a very good idea."  
  
Spike looked over at Giles, who was staring nervously at his cigarette.  
  
"Right," Spike glanced around, trying to find a suitable place to snuff out his smoke. Dawn handed him an empty tuna can.  
  
"Thanks, Bit."  
  
"At least there is more room here than at home," Buffy continued. "If everyone pitches in to help, I think we can clean this place up."  
  
"It is too bad Xander isn't here to help," Andrew piped up. "He could make this place rock."  
  
Buffy did not say anything.  
  
"Why don't we all start working on cleaning up the training area first, and leave the living quarters for another time."   
  
A moan went through the group, as everyone stood up to go to work. As Spike got up to follow the others, he caught Willow looking over at him again. It made him uncomfortable the way she was always watching him lately. Her eyes quickly darted away when they made contact with his. He noticed that she was lingering behind somewhat. Hesitating briefly in the door way, Spike looked at Willow and Buffy. Frowning, he decided it was best to leave well enough alone, for now, anyway.   
  
"Buffy..." Willow trailed off.  
  
"What is it Will?" Buffy asked, becoming concerned by her friends apprehensiveness.   
  
"Something is not right... I cannot really explain it, but I feel that something is wrong here."  
  
Buffy blinked. "Wrong? You mean with this building? With us coming to England?"  
  
"No," Willow wrung her hands. "I mean yes, I mean, I do not know what I mean."  
  
Buffy looked questionably at Willow, than at Kennedy, who had approached Willow's side.  
  
"And then there is this fuzzy aurora around Spike."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Willow has been seeing some kind of light surrounding Spike. It is barely visible, but something is definitely up with him." Kennedy spoke up for Willow, who turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Maybe it is being caused by some kind of wacky side effects from the amulet?" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Maybe. That's just it, I am not sure. All I know know is something is not right."  
  
"Where did Giles put the amulet? "Did he give it back to Angel?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"No, when we found out that Angel is working for Wolfman and Hart, Giles thought it best to keep it. I am pretty sure he put it in the new weapons chest." Buffy thought for a few seconds. "Do you think it has effected Spike in some way? He doesn't seem like he has changed any." Worry was clearly obvious in Buffy's eyes. "Maybe we should start finding out more information about that neckless."   
  
"I think it is called Wolfram and Hart..."  
  
"Whatever. With any luck, you'll be able to sense something by holding it."  
  
"I can try," Willow added hopefully.  
  
"I really hope what you are sensing is only a residual effect from the amulet....." Buffy said quietly. "And nothing to do with Spike."   
  
"We do not really know anything about this medallion. Did Angel ever say where he got it from?" Giles asked Buffy.  
  
"No, at least I do not remember him telling me where it came from. Knowing what we know now, he probably got it from Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"Yes, more than likely. It is just not like Angel..." Giles paused. Buffy glanced down at her hands.  
  
Willow took the amulet from Giles, focusing intensely on it.   
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Nope."   
  
Willow suddenly gasped as a shock went through her.  
  
"Will?" Buffy asked, becoming alarmed.  
  
Kennedy put her hands on willows shoulders, gently messaging them. "What happened?"  
  
Willow closed her eyes for a moment, than opened them. "I am not sure, for a split second, I felt as if I was looking through someone else's eyes."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Buffy... and Spike at the school," Willow looked down at the neckless she was holding. "And something else. It almost seemed like I was looking at something on a molecule level. Kinda like looking through a microscope in biology class."   
  
Giles had taken off his glasses and appeared as though he was trying to recall a distant memory.  
  
"Would that explain the glow around Spike? Could it be a trace element of a spell that you are seeing?" Kennedy suggested.   
  
Willow had a puzzled expression on her face. "I do not think this was from a spell.. She looked at Giles." I do not know how, but I think a change has been made with out the use of magic."  
  
"Without the use of magic or spells?" Buffy repeated. "What then? Demonic forces?"  
  
Giles paced around the room, deep in thought. "Ancient druids had the ability to manipulate matter and energy. It has been long theorized that Druid High Priests were able to move the stones that created Stonehenge, by using nothing more than their will alone."  
  
"I am not sure what has happened or changed. It is only a feeling..."   
  
"A feeling we should be taking very seriously, in fact. You have been given the powers of a Guardian. You are able to see whatever has happened for a reason. Buffy is right, we need to find out as much information as we can about this medallion, and where it came from. I will be in the library checking on a few things." Giles put his glasses back on.  
  
"I will see if the Coven has any knowledge about the neckless or any insight as to what might be going on," Willow held up the neckless, "I will take this with me, maybe I will get another vision."  
  
"I am with the girlfriend," Kennedy put her arm around Willow. "Shall we go?"   
  
Willow nuzzled Kennedy's check. "We are off."  
  
"Ok, than I will talk to Spike, there might be something he can tell us. If he felt or saw anything when he wore it. Buffy shrugged, "It is worth a try."   
  
The group went their separate ways in hopes of finding some answers.  
  
Illyria stopped in front of a run down structure. This is a place for vermin, she thought, How could the vortex possibly have originated from in here?  
  
Cringing from the smell, she forced herself to go inside.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews! They are appreciated!   
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Spike lay on his cot with his hands folded beneath his head, staring up at a crack in the ceiling. He could hear some of the girls in the other room, talking excitedly about what they plan on doing in England, how they plan on training, and wondering why it was raining all the time.

Spike allowed himself to smile.  
It had been a long time since he had been in England. In some ways it felt good to be back, and in other ways.... A part of him missed Sunnydale.

A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts.  
"Yeah?" He called out.

Buffy peered into the room from around the door.  
"Spike, can I talk to you?"

Spike swung his legs over the cot into a sitting position, and motioned to his side.  
"Something going on?"

"Possibly." Buffy replied, sitting down next to him.  
"Willow thinks some sort of change has occurred. She is not even sure what happened, but it might have been caused by the neckless you wore during the battle with the Turok-Han."

Spike kept silent. He was relieved to know why Willow had been acting so strangely toward him. 

Buffy rubbed her hands back and forth uneasily against her jeans. "I keep thinking about the Monks and how they altered our memories about Dawn. Could something like that have happened again? Willow doesn't think spells or magic were used... The Monks used a kind of magic to do what they did. I still really don't understand how they did it."

Spike searched Buffy's face, trying to find some clue as to her thoughts. "There are a lot of different kinds of power floating around out there. Not all of them are demonic, or spiritual, like what the Monks were able to do. I have encountered some pretty strange stuff myself. Things that I cannot even explain." 

"Do you remember feeling anything when you wore the amulet?" Buffy asked.

Spike thought for a while.  
"I felt like I didn't have control over my body. I was in a great deal of pain, than it just stopped...." He turned to face Buffy again. "I felt I was being consumed by it, that it was taking over my soul...."

Spike leaned over to rest his elbows on his knees.  
"I cannot really explain it, luv."

Buffy smiled, "Now you sound like willow."

Spike grinned back, "Sorry."

Buffy started to speak, than hesitated.  
"...There is something else I want to talk to you about."

Spike lifted up his eyebrows.  
"What's that?"

"I want to ask you if you would consider becoming a Watcher?"

"A Watcher, huh," He chuckled, "You cannot be serious!"

"We could use your help. You know more about Slayers than anyone else... Except for Giles... and maybe Robson... You would be perfect though."

The smirk left Spikes face, and he became solemn.  
"I would do anything for you," he gestured with his head towards the door, "and for these girls. Just don't expect me to wear glasses and say_ oh dear_ all the time." He joked.

"Thank you."   
Buffy placed her hand on his, as they sat gazing at each other.

Spike roamed his eyes over Buffy, before they stopped to rest on her lips. He leaned over and kissed her. When their lips touched, excitement ran through him when she responded. He grasp the back of her head, pulling her even closer to him.

The door swung open, startling them both.  
"Why do the Slayers have to be all girls...Oh, sorry." Andrew stammered as he walked into the room and noticed Buffy and Spike sitting on the cot.

Buffy got up.  
" It's ok, I should be going anyway."  
She bent over, close to Spike's ear.   
"Come to my room later," She whispered. 

Spike stared after her as she left.

"I didn't know she was in here, honest." Andrew said earnestly. "By the way, you might want to be careful where you step in here. I put some traps out. Not that you would get hurt or anything.... Being a vampire and all..."

Spike barely heard Andrew. His mind was racing with the thought of being with Buffy.  
  
Illyria walked down a hallway, to stop in front of a badly worn door. The pull was becoming increasingly stronger. She held out her hands and the door flew off its hingers, smashing into a wall. 

She entered the the room, and slowly looked around, carefully observing everything around her. She knelt down, placing her hand on the scorch mark made by D'Hoffryn. With a confused look on her face, Illyria stood up, continuing to scan her surroundings.  
"How very odd."  
  
Buffy walked into the make-shift library Giles had set up for all of his books. He was deeply engrossed in one of them when she approached.

"Finding anything?"

Giles jumped.   
"Buffy," he spoke, looking up from his volume.  
"I cannot seem to find what I am looking for. Quite frustrating really."  
"I talked to Spike, he couldn't help much." Buffy said, running her fingers along the edge of the table top Giles was sitting at.

"Giles, what if memories of Spike were placed in our minds..." She paused for a second. " Spike was there when Dawn became a part of our lives. Or maybe those memories were planted in our minds as well... It is all so confusing."

Giles looked back down at his book.  
"What makes you think it is our memories that have changed?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. The monks, I guess. I can't seem to get them out of my head." 

She took a seat at the table, across from Giles.  
"I don't understand how Spike is involved in this. He has been with us the whole time. He hasn't changed any...."

Giles leaned back in his chair, causing it to squeak.  
"Tell me again what happened down there. In detail this time."

"We were fighting, and not doing very well, when a beam of light came out of the amulet. All of the Turok-Han became dust, and the cave started to collapse. The light stopped and we ran out."

"What was Spike doing while all of this was going on?"

"He was standing there. He said he could feel his soul, and that he wanted to stay behind and do the rest. He seemed to be in a lot of pain." Buffy recalled.

"The ray of light went dormant?" Giles spoke, more to himself, than to Buffy."

"Yes. When the light stopped, Spike was a little wobbly, but other than that, seemed perfectly fine."

"What do you suppose would have have happened if Spike would have stayed behind?" Giles asked.

Buffy stared at him.  
"I guess maybe he would have died..."

"Rupert, Buffy, good, you are both here," Robson said, turning to point out of the door.  
"The girls said you might be in here."

Giles got up from the table, watching Buffy for a brief moment before walking over to where Robson was standing.  
"Welcome back, how was your trip?"

Robson frowned. "Some what disturbing. The Hellmouth in Rome is becoming alarmingly active. It has not been this active for centuries, according to the Watchers texts."

"Most likely the result of Sunnydale shutting down," Giles replied.

"My thoughts exactly. Our first priority should be to establish a Slayer base in Rome as soon as possible."

Giles nodded his head, looking at Buffy.

"Rome? When would we need to go?" She asked.

"The Watchers Council have had a base in Rome for years now. It is small, and has a minimal staff due to the previous inactivity of the Hellmouth. It is at your disposal anytime." Robson informed her. 

"But..." Buffy hesitated looking from Giles to Robson.

"We are more than capable of finding out what has happened, don't worry about that. You may take the most experienced Slayers with you, and Dawn, of coarse." Giles added.

Buffy knew they were right. she was responsible for the Slayers now. Just as she knew Spike needed to stay Giles and Robson, to be taught the ways of a Watcher.

"I will go tell the others some of us are going to Rome."  
  



	4. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
Hope stood hidden in the shadows within the halls of her apartment building. She could feel Illyria's presents in her room.

How was that possible? How could she still be here? Hope wondered.

She heard someone walking towards her. It was Illyria. Not knowing what to do, Hope stayed where she was, but Illyria knew she was there.

Illyria grabbed Hope by the throat, pushing her toward the only light source in the hallway.  
"You are responsible for this. Did you think that you could prevent me from living again? My return had been preordained centuries ago." 

Gazing into Hope's wide eyes, Illyria's head twitched to the side. "My existence was not your objective." she stated, releasing her grip around Hope's neck.

Illyria observed the young woman standing in front of her. Hope was dirty and dressed in shabby clothing. Her shoulder length hair was snarled and unkept.  
"You are repugnant," She told Hope, "It is no wonder I was not able to distinguish you from the rest of the vile beings in this city."

Hope gave Illyria a wry smile. "So I have been told."

"The vortex. Explain yourself," Illyria demanded, "The alteration of the previous time line could have serious repercussions."

"I did what I needed to do in order to restore the time line. An entire series of events were allowed to happen because of a manipulation somewhere within it. Events that might never had even taken place if time was allowed to unfold on its own, occurred as a result." Hope tried to explain. 

"You are arrogant to assume such a thing, Some circumstances are predestine. Nothing can change what is to be," Illyria retorted.

"And you are arrogant to assume the other time line is the correct one." Hope replied angrily. " You yourself altered the coarse of time by murdering the woman whose body you inhibit. What if she was to have made a difference in this world?"

"My return was foreordained. The shell was the vessel in which my return would be complete. She existed only so that I may live." 

"You bitch," Hope sputtered, staring into the ancient one's unemotional face.   
Through her anger, she knew that the other woman still existed within Illyria. The "shell" had not existed in order to be replaced by Illyria. Her life would make a difference.....  
Someday....  
  
Spike waited outside Buffy's room, pacing. He could not bring himself to knock. Hearing a noise, he looked up and was surprised to see Buffy walking towards him.  
"Buffy?"

As she got closer, he noticed she had a odd look on her face. Without saying a word, she opened the door, leading him inside. Buffy turned around, wrapping her arms around him, and started kissing him urgently. Spike moaned with pleasure. Scooping her up into his arms, he carried her over to the bed. Setting her gently down on it, he backed away to undress. The only sound that could be heard in the darken room, was that of Buffy and Spike's lovemaking. 

As Buffy lay in Spikes arms, he savored the feel of her breasts on his chest, the beating of her heart against his still one, and the tickling of her hair on his neck. He felt so content at that moment, and wished the night would never end.

Buffy stirred.  
"Spike...."

"Hmmm?"

"I am going to have to leave here soon."

Spike stiffened. He felt all of his elate start to drain away. 

"Leave? Why?"

"I need to go to Rome, to establish some Slayers there. I could be gone a while," Buffy explained. "I need you to stay here and train with Giles."

Spike clenched his jaw, and swallowed hard. He didn't understand. Things had been going so well for them. They were finally about to be together, to have a real relationship.

Buffy could see the pain flickering in his face.  
"I do not want to go, but I have to. I_ need_ to."

"I know you do, luv," he sighed. "Lets not talk about this anymore. I just want to be with you now, bugger everything else."

Buffy smiled and rolled on top of him.  
  
TBC 


End file.
